Love's Last Revenge
by Alecia Moureux
Summary: This is MY continuation of What If #106 (what if Gambit had been exiled to death). What happened to Rogue and the rest of the X-Men if Gambit had really been killed by Marrow for the Morlock Massacre? Rogue/Remy


Title: Untitled Thus Far. Author: Alecia Moureux E-Mail: alimoureux@yahoo.com Rating: PG-13 ? Summary: This story is MY continuation of What IF #106 (and if you haven't read it, I suggest you pick up a copy, especially if you're a Rouge/Remy fan). To sum up the issue (if you haven't read it yet), it starts off shortly after the trial of Gambit (UXM #350). Psylocke and Angel are hunting after Gambit (who is now out of Antarctica and safely hidden away in Paris, thanks to Jean-Luc LeBeau) to make him pay for the loss of Angel's wings. Needless to say, they find him, along with the other X-Men. Gambit and Angel fight, and then Angel decides to let Gambit live a worthless existence alone, without the support and friendship of the X-Men (or the woman he loves, Rogue) much to the disgust of Marrow. Marrow is so appalled at Angel's lack of willpower to kill that she does the job herself. She throws a bone which, of course, goes right through Gambit's chest. Rogue confesses to Gambit that she still cares about him, and makes an offer to absorb him so he won't die (he, of course refuses in an attempt to keep her from inheriting more pain). The issue ends with Rogue crying over Gambit's lifeless body as the other X-Men look on, while Marrow turns her back and walks away. My fic starts off right after Marrow kills Gambit. Chapters: 1 of ? Status: Unfinished Size: 24 KB  
  
  
  
***WARNING*** Major spoilers if you haven't read Marvel's What IF #106 (what if Gambit was exiled to death).  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the story below - they all belong to Marvel. This fic is ENTIRELY AU (hey, Marvel started it!) First off, I'd like to say that I am, in no way, a writer. I read What IF #106 and had a damn plot bunny haunting until I decided to finally sit down and write his story (in other words, this is my very first EVER fic)!  
  
  
  
Untitled (Yet to be determined.^_^) By: Alecia Moureux  
  
Rogue stared at Gambit's lifeless, sanguine soaked body in disbelief. A million thoughts raced through her head as she stared at the splotches of crimson on her gloves.  
  
"No.Ah could've absorbed.he didn't havta die.if only."  
  
"Marrow." she whispered tersely. Rogue rose to her feet, and peered through her tear-laden eyes towards Marrow's direction.  
  
"Rogue." Storm gently pulled on Rogue's arm, "leave Sarah be."  
  
Rogue jerked her arm out of Storm's comforting grasp. She spun on her heel to face her other teammates - no one spoke, but instead stood silently, some with looks of shock, others solemn and in mourning. Rogue flew over to Marrow, landing a few inches in front of her.  
  
"Someday, somewhere, someone's gonna repay Remy's blood with yours."  
  
Before Marrow had a chance to open her mouth in reply, Rogue had already gathered Gambit's limp body and flew off into the catacombs of the Paris underworld.  
  
* * * *  
  
One week later.  
  
A beautifully ornate cathedral in the heart of the Garden District in New Orleans.  
  
"Ah love you." The barely audible whisper escaped Rogue's lips as a black laced hand placed a single white lily atop the closed mahogany coffin.  
  
"Rogue?" The voice from behind startled her. "T'ank you f'r bringin' m' boy home." Jean-Luc LeBeau said solemnly.  
  
Rogue softly nodded. "Ah'm sorry." A flash of white caught the corner of her eye as she instinctively glanced in its direction, "Excuse me Mr. LeBeau."  
  
  
  
"Ah was wonderin' if you were gonna show up," She said as she walked over to the white-haired woman standing before her.  
  
"He was my friend too," Storm replied. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Ah'm okay.Jean-Luc made arrangements for me to stay here in New Orleans 'til the funeral," she answered nervously as she twisted her handkerchief between her fingers. "Are the other X-Men with you.?"  
  
"No, it's just me.the others are concerned about you Rogue. No one's seen or heard from you since Remy's death."  
  
"Ah know, Ah'm sorry. The reception is almost ovah.you mind goin' for a cup of coffee?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Outside, a small coffee shop down the street from the Cathedral.  
  
  
  
"Ah'm not comin' home Storm - Ah'm leavin' the team." Rogue sipped her coffee while Storm stared back at her in disbelief.  
  
"Leaving? I know Remy's death if hard for you, it's hard for all of us, but you shouldn't run away from your grief. We're here to help you through this."  
  
"Ah'm not runnin' Storm. Ah can't go back - Ah don't wanna be an X- Man anymore."  
  
"Is it Sarah.?" Storm asked concerningly.  
  
Rogue hesitated, "No.yes.but that's not why."  
  
"Why? Where will you go?"  
  
"Ah don't know yet. Ah'll try an' keep in touch." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Storm, Ah trust you more than anyone else Ah know.just between you an' me, 'kay?"  
  
"Rogue, what is it?"  
  
She looked into her empty coffee cup and bit her lip; "Ah'm pregnant."  
  
* * * * 


End file.
